


at rest

by shadoedseptmbr



Series: L'essai Et Repose [25]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3: Leviathan, Post Mission Cuddles, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadoedseptmbr/pseuds/shadoedseptmbr
Summary: Post Leviathan cuddles and comfort.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: L'essai Et Repose [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937545
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	at rest

““Major? Shepard is looking for you.” Kaidan spun towards the door at EDI’s prompt, his report and the ever present data pad with its constant stream of ugly data shoved to the side as soon as the AI opened the door and Aedan didn’t quite stumble over the threshold.

Her gaze was still unfocused as she scanned the room for him and the vagueness was scarier than the hypothermic readings he’d gotten an hour ago. The fact that she hadn’t gotten back into uniform was almost worse. She’d always been a stickler for her uniform. Not so much for anyone else aboard, but he’d rarely seen her out of her bdu or leathers if she wasn’t exercising, in public ship spaces. The fact that she’d reported to Hackett out of uniform? He mentally sent a thanks to the admiral, for not saying a word. Man hadn’t even raised an eyebrow.

“Hey,” He drew her attention. “Those risky stunts scare me to death. You’re just a little bit crazy, you know?”

“But you love me, anyway?”

“But I love you because.”

She returned his smile with a rueful chuckle. “It _was_ pretty fun right up until the nosebleed. Could’ve...could’ve been a little more insulation in that mech, though. Gonna make a complaint to the manufacturer.” She shivered and Kaidan opened his arms.

Aedan settled against him, gingerly lifting up a hand to rub her forehead. “Ugh.”

“Still got the headache, too?”

“Yeah.” She was very still and heavy against him and the mumble was soft. “Kinda done with voices in my head, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” He kissed her forehead. “Chakwas got you medicated?”

“Umhm.” She glanced foggily around.

“Thought so.” He recognized the fuzziness that came with the heaviest ones he took. The meds wouldn’t last long, he knew. Chakwas still hadn’t found a good mix to get around Aedan’s enhanced metabolism but anything to take the edge off for a minute. He felt her shudder again, despite the fleece hoodie she was bundled into. “Aedan, come sit down.”

She protested, halfheartedly jerking a thumb back to the door. “Nah, you’re busy, I’ll sleep it off up...” But he was already tugging her into the chaise he’d commandeered.

They should probably not stay in a public space but he had a feeling he could count on the crew to ignore them. If he sent her up to the cabin alone, he was afraid she wouldn't sleep. If he went with her, he wouldn't get anything done. “I’m not busy enough to make you leave. I can work with you here.” He’d meant to tuck her in beside him but she shifted just enough to be almost on top, one leg curled around his, siphoning off his warmth.

He let her and tightened his arms around her. He could still hear the seemingly endless comm silence after she plunged into the alien ocean. Still see the damned hulk of a brute hovering over her as she sprawled as close to helpless as he’d seen her since the beacon put her on the ground. Still see the alarms going off as he took readings from her armor’s indicators.

He took deep breaths with her until she’d relaxed, her head tucked under his chin. “Better?”

“Always. M’fav’rite space heater.” She was half asleep already and Kaidan gave up on his expense report for the moment, answered an exasperated text from Dr. Chakwas, and pulled up his book app, instead.


End file.
